The present invention is related to a sun visor for vehicles, and more particularly to the mounting housing for the sun visor. The sun visor is of the type having a generally rectangular, flat sun visor body which is formed of foam plastic and stiffened by a stiffening insert. The mounting housing, which receives the vehicle sun visor support shaft from the vehicle, is located at one corner of the sun visor body and within the foam plastic and is secured to the stiffening insert. The mounting housing holds a spring which exerts a frictional force on the sun visor shaft to prevent unwanted rotation of the sun visor body about the shaft.
A sun visor of the foregoing type is described in European Pat. Nos. 00 68 269 and 00 53 529.